The Winchester and The Trickster
by GallifreyanDemigoddess
Summary: Dean was Michael's vessel. Sam was Lucifer's. But what about Lily, their sister? She wasn't an angels vessel, but she could relate to one. She loved her family, and would do anything for them. But...she wasn't strong enough to endure the way they fought and argued. So she ran, just like an Archangel did a long time ago...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Dean was Michael's vessel. Sam was Lucifer's. But what about Lily, their sister? She wasn't an angels vessel, but she could relate to one. She loved her family, and would do anything for them. But...she wasn't strong enough to endure the way they fought and argued. So, when Sam leaved for collage, and her father blamed her, the fights became too much...and she ran.

Coward thing to do, but she did it. She was tired of the way her father treated them, she was tired of Dean acting as if she was a kid, she was tired of arguing with Sam over hunting...She was tired of everything, she just wanted that to stop. She wanted her family to be normal—well, as normal as you can be being a hunter.

She loved her family, but could not stand their fights. And, in that, she was just as one of the Archangels.

* * *

LILY'S POV.

I sighed. Another great day hunting! (please, note the sarcasm). As I entered my apartment, I checked my messages while I started taking care of my wounds. That freaking Wendigo nearly got the best of me.

I purred some vodka for me while finishing cleaning my biggest wound: One big ugly scratch on my arm that I was sure would became another ugly scar on my body.

"You got a new message" the machine said the number, the beep sounded, and reproduced the message. "_Lily_?"

I nearly choked on my vodka "Dean?" I whispered.

"_Hey, um.._." Dean sounded awkward and probably he felt that way, it had been years since we talked "_Hey um...I was...um, wondering if...um" _

I chuckled a bit. "Come on, Dean, it's not so hard, say what you gotta say"

"_Look, I miss you—We miss you_" that got my attention, was Sam with him? "_And we were wondering if you could...or wanted, to join us in a job" _

"Sorry" I said to no one in particular "I'm tired and...—"

"_It's em...its in Crawford Hall, a university on Springfield_" Dean said, and I rolled my eyes. I knew were Crawford Hall was, my boyfriend study there "_If you want to come...feel free to do it. A professor died and they all say its a suicide, but we don't really think so. We are on our way there, so...I—" _

"_We_" said the voice of Sam.

"—We _hope to see you there_" said Dean.

The message ended just like that, and I sighed. I was hoping for something different, maybe something that told me that they really missed me, but I guess that's how Dean was, 'no chick-flick moments'...

I told myself I wouldn't do it, I had just finished a job. And I was a bit far from there...But I still couldn't get that message out of my head. I tried sleeping, but I couldn't, and I found myself missing more and more my brothers, and considering going there. Besides, I could get to saw Chris (my boyfriend) again, it was a couple of weeks since we last see each other, and I kinda miss him.

I mean, he called me and we did some video chats, but still...It wasn't the same as seeing each other in person. I missed his eyes, and the way he hold me when I need it...Well, you could say I was really in love with that idiot.

All night I couldn't get that message out of my head, and that's when I decided it. I was going.

"Damn you, Dean!" I growled. I hadn't planned going to Springfield till another week. But now, thanks to my brothers, I was going back.

I got out of bed, changed into more comfortable clothes, took my things, paid the motel and got in my car.

_Crawford Hall, here I go. _


	2. Reunions

Chapter 2

I was kinda happy to be back at Crawford Hall, but it wasn't because of the case, it was because I was gonna see my brothers again, and I get to see my boyfriend too, so what the heck, it was a good day for me.

When get to Crawford Hall, I walked the grounds of the university, walking past some police officers and some reporters still talking about what had happened and I entered the high building.

I saw a couple of teens talking between themselves and joking around, but Chris wasn't with them. I glanced around, searching for him, but since I didn't find him there, and I honestly didn't know where to find him, I started to ask questions to the campers, wanting to know what they thought about what happened with the Professor.

I posed as a reporter from a newspaper, and asked a bunch of kids.

Some of them talked about how it was suicide, and they didn't know more; one bunch of them talked about a legend on campus—about a room 669, and others just said how much he deserved to die. Looks like the dear old Professor wasn't as perfect as his book made him look. I got from the girls that he was flirty, and arrogant and probably had bed every girl on campus...

I took out my phone and texted Dean.

_Hey, I'm here. _

Two minutes later I received his answer.

_Good. We're on our way, see you there. _

I was gonna text him something more, but a voice caught my attention.

"Hey, aren't you Chris Castellan's girlfriend?"

I turned around and saw a boy a couple of years younger than me, maybe Chris's age. He was cute, blonde hair, blue eyes...I recognised him, he was one of my boyfriends friends. But I couldn't really remember his name.

"Yeah" I smiled at him, putting my cellphone away, "I'm looking for him, do you happen to know where I can find him?"

"He's on the Basketball Court" he said, "He'll be happy to see you, he can't stop talking about you"

That made me smile and blush a little. "Well then, i'll be heading out...se ya later"

With one last smile, I was out of there. I walked slowly toward the courts, and when I get there, I sat on a bench watching the boys practicing. I sat there a couple of minutes, not really caring if I had to wait till the end of the practice, I just wanted to be with my boyfriend.

Then, one of the other boys said something to Chris, and he turned to me quickly, he seemed surprised for a couple of seconds, then he smiled that big goofy smile that I adored. I smiled widely and waved. He waved back.

He was truly handsome, I though to myself, His black hair seemed more wavy and curly than ever. His big baby blue eyes sparkling when he saw me...Gosh, I think I'm drooling.

After a couple of minutes more, the boys ran for the dressing rooms, and Chris came toward me. I stood and smiled.

"Lily" his beautiful goofy smile nearly made me melt, "You are here"

"Yep" I said.

He hugged me tightly, and I mock winced when I felt his sweat. He let me go quickly and looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, I'll—I'll go take a shower..."

I giggled. "Don't worry about it, I don't mind" I really didn't, I was used to boys sweat since, well, I have two brothers.

He nodded, and gave me a smile again. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see you..." I said casually "And I heard about what happened to that Professor..."

"You think it was something more that suicide?" asked him.

You see, he knows about what I do, what my family does.

I met him a couple of years ago, when I was 18 and he was like...12 or 13. His house had been infested by ghosts. And when I mean infested, I literally mean infested. The Castellan house had been builded where an old hospital was, and it looked like nearly everyone who died there appeared at that house. They were so many of them...It took me a long time to get rid of all of them, since the half of them had been cremated and I had to search for something that hold them there...At the end I did it, and well...I didn't see Chris again in some years.

Next time I saw him, I was in a job on Oklahoma.

I was 24 and he was like 19. I was investigating a weird death and he was there too because his twin sister was 'the weird death'. He recognised me from our first encounter, and he begged me to discover the truth about the murderer of his sister. I investigated, and in the end it was an angry spirit. It had killed Megan—his twin sister—in an act of revenge. You see, the angry spirit had once been a lovely girl from Arizona, and there was this boy...the boy killed her to be with Megan, (Megan didn't know that) and well...the girl took revenge on Megan.

I took care of the ghost, and after that we talked a lot, and...well, things happens. We fell in love, become a couple. We lived together for some months, then he left for collage and I continued hunting...And here we are now. A long distance couple that only gets to saw each other in between months. But we're happy, _I_ was happy.

Well, as happy as you can be being a hunter.

"I guess so" I said in answer to his late question.

"Are you alone?" he asked me.

I sighed shacking my head, and he put his arms around my waits. I immediately put my hands on his neck, our lips nearly touching. "My brothers are on they way here" I breathed. He kissed me, and smiled widely when we separated.

"That's awesome, Lily!" he said, "Well, not the death of the Professor, but...Oh you know what I mean"

I giggled a bit. "Yeah I get it"

"So you're finally talking to them again?"

"I guess so" I said, "They called me last night and asked me to join them here, they said they miss me"

"But?" asked Chris.

"I don't know" I said slowly, "I miss them too, but...I don't know, I'm worried about our fights. I don't want to fight again, I'm so worried."

"Don't be" Chris hold me a little bit tighter, "It's in the past, focus on the future. You tree are finally together again...well, sort of"

"I know" I grinned widely, "I missed them so much"

"I know" he smiled that dorky smile of his, and I found myself smiling back at him.

"I'm gonna take a shower" he said "I still got some classes left, but I'll see you at my place for dinner, what do you say, Baby?"

"Sounds good for me" I said, "I still got research to do, see you later"

We kissed, and took different directions.

I spent all the afternoon asking questions and asked if I could saw that room 669, and the Professor's office, but before I even get to do so, an Impala parked on the motel I was staying caught my attention.

I saw my brothers, bickering like an old married couple and getting into the car.

"Hey!" I called running toward them, "Sam! Dean!"

They both turned, "Lily!", and before I even registered it, Sam caught me in a big, big, big hug, raising me from the ground.

"Holly Shit Sammy!" I gasped "You're even taller than before!"

Dean snickered and Sam gave me his bitch face, but smiled nevertheless.

"And you! Dean-o" I smirked at him, "Look at you! You're even hotter than before" we both hugged, and Dean nearly killed me with his bear hug.

"I missed you" whispered my brother in my ear.

I smiled tightening the embrace, and whispered back, "Missed you too, big brother"

We separated and an awkward moment followed, in were my brothers keep looking at me, tacking in how much I changed since we last saw each other. I grinned at them widely.

"I'm surprised you are here" admitted Sam.

"I am too" I said, "But I missed you guys"

They gave me a smile, but then Dean cleared her throat, like it was too much Chick Flick for him, and asked me "So, what do you got?"

"Well, 'couple of kids talked about a legend on Campus" I said.

"What about?"

"Well, they said that 30 years ago a girl was having an affair with a professor, he broke it off, she jumped out of the window and killed herself" I said.

"Got the girl's name?" asked Sam.

"Nope" I said "Nobody knows it, but she jumped from room 669, so I though maybe we can go and search that room"

"Yeah" smiled Dean, "But first..." he gave us a smirk, and Sammy and I shared a look.

"Come on" I groaned, "I already researched and asked some students"

"Yeah, but best way to ask someone something is on a bar" said Dean.

I groaned again.

"You gonna join us?" asked Sammy.

I sighed. "I can't, I got a...well, ok, a date"

That caught Dean attention too.

"With who?"

"My boyfriend"

"Your _what_!?"

I rolled my eyes, "My boyfriend"

Sam and Dean shared a look. And I knew that look. It was the _We're-her-brothers-and-we're-jealous-jerks-though-she's-just-two-years-younger-than-Dean_ look.

"Well, then" said Sam with his teeth gritted, "Why don't you invite him and we all go there?"

"Uh..." I can't believe I actually considered it. But oh well, I missed them and wanted to hang out with them, so, I called Chris and told him to meet us at the bar.

And...and I honestly don't know what happened there. After my brothers threatened my boyfriend and nearly scared the shit out of him, they went separate ways. I ate and drink with Chris while Dean drank with some blonde chick and Sam talked with some students about the legends.

But I did notice something weird going on, I mean...Sam and Dean bickered a lot before, but now they seemed to be fighting over everything. And I mean..._everything_. But I guess that's what happens after being on the road together for so long, so...I didn't say anything.

Later that night we went to check the Professor's room like I had suggested at the beginning. It was just Sam, Dean and I, we had left Chris at his fraternity. Anyway, Dean and Sam entered the building first, while I changed the stupid dress I had put on.

I changed in the car into more comfortable clothes, a leather jacket and a white blouse with old worn out jeans.

Then, I entered the building.

I heard Sam and Dean talking to someone as I stood behind them waiting for the janitor to open us the door.

"How long had you been working here?" asked Dean.

"I've been moping these floors for six years" said the janitor. He opened the door and turn on the lights, "There you go, guys"

We entered, and I glanced around. Dean and Sam saw me, but the janitor hadn't noticed I was there, he was looking at Sam's EMF detector. "What the heck's that for?" he asked.

"Just find the wire in the walls" replied Sam casually.

"Ah. Well" said the janitor uninterested.

He leaned against a wall as Dean and myself entered more deep in the room. The janitor's eye followed Sam and Dean, and then when I stood just a few feet away from him, his eyes found mine.


	3. Alien abduction?

**Hello guys! :) I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story and liking it, so...thanks. :) **

**Ariah23: yeah, a bit of a cliff hanger! :) I'll update soon. Glad you liked my story :D**

**Mockingfire: thanks! :') I'm happy you like it. Eanglish is not my native language, so I'm trying really hard not to have any grammatical errors and things like that. I'll update soon! **

* * *

Chapter 3

He was eying me, and I did look at him too. He was short and handsome. Didn't really had the typical janitor look. His hair was brown/blonde, and had golden eyes. Not just golden eyes, it was like sunshine going through a glass of whiskey sort of eye colour. It was a really beautiful colour.

Don't get me wrong, it just that the eyes are the first thing I look at a person when I first met them. And he really had gorgeous eyes.

But it was weird, I guess, 'cause he was looking at me like he was surprised to see me there, and I was sure I had never met him beforetonight, but still...

"Well, hello there" he said giving me a grin.

"Hello" I smiled.

Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows at us, but then continued scanning the room.

He stared at me for some minutes, and I blushed because...well, lets face it, he was hot. Then, he returned to look at my brothers in a bored manner.

"Not sure why you're wiring up this office" said the Janitor, "Not gonna do the professor much good."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"He's dead."

"Oh" I said, mentally kicking myself for asking that, it was kind of obvious.

"What happened?" asked Dean pacing in the room.

"He went out of that window right there." said the Janitor pointing to the only window in the room.

"Yeah? Were you working that night?" asked Sam.

I looked at my brothers. No way they though...oh well, asking don't kill anybody.

The Janitor switched position, this time he stood in front of Sam, still with his hands crossed and with that expression of boredom.

"I'm the one who find him" said the Janitor.

"You see it happen?" I asked.

"Nope" he didn't look at me when he answered, "I just saw him come up here and, uh...well" he sort of smirked.

"What?" asked Sam smiling.

"He wasn't alone." said the Janitor.

Sam chuckled nodding a bit.

"Who was he with?" asked Dean, mouth full of candy.

The Janitor eyed him, then he turned to me and answered, "He was with a young lady."

This time I snorted. I was told he was like, the old playboy of the college. And I don't know how, he wasn't even handsome.

"Well, I told the cops about her," said him looking back at Dean, half shrugging "But I guess they never found her."

"You saw this girl go in, huh?" said Sam, "But did you ever see her some out?"

"Now that you mention it, no." he said.

"You ever see her before, around?" I asked.

"Not her" answered the Janitor.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean, still with his mouth full, like...honestly, doesn't he swallow? But Sam, in the other way, was like, smirking.

"I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but, uh..." the Janitor said that, but he was smirking on a suggestive way, "Mr. Morality here? He brought a lot of girls here."

"Ew, gross" I said unable to stop myself, "He was like 40-ish, and banging young girls?"

The Janitor threw me a smirk. "Got more ass than a toilet seat."

Dean and Sam laughed, I rolled my eyes. "More like an pedophile, was he, huh?"

The Janitor nodded to my words, "Well yeah, most of them were really young."

"One more thing" said Sam, and gestured to the building, "This building—it only has four stories, right?"

"Yeah" nodded the Janitor.

Oh, well, there goes the legend of the room 669.

"So there wouldn't be a room 669?"

"Of course not." he said like it was obvious, to then said in a more happy voice "Why do you ask?"

"Ah. Just curious" shrugged Sam still sort of smiling. "Thanks"

"Sure"

Sam and I looked at Dean, and rolled our eyes to saw him looking at the room, still with his mouth full of candy.

"Good Night" I said to the Janitor when we were going, "And Thanks"

"Sure, Good Night"

* * *

When we get to the Motel, I was not surprised to know that their room was the one next door to mine.

"Well, no traces of EMF, that's for sure" said Sam.

"And that Room 669's a load of crap" said Dean.

He went to the refrigerator while Sam and I sat on the table.

"So what do you think? The professor's just a jumper?" I asked accepting the beer Dean gave me. "A legend just a legend?"

"I don't know" said Dean, "The girl that the Janitor described—That's pretty weird"

"Yeah" we said.

"We ought to check out the history on the building" said Dean, "See if any coed ganked herself there."

"Yeah, you're right."

I took Sam's computer since I was the best at research. But when I opened it, um...

"Gee, Sammy" I said in disgust, "Get a girlfriend, dude"

Sam took the computer from my hands confused, and when he saw that it was frozen on that porn page. "Dude, were you on my computer?" he asked.

Dean emerged from the bathroom. "No"

"Oh, really?" asked Sam, "Cause it's frozen now on...on "

Dean took some seconds to think, and then he grimaced and opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came, and he returned to the bathroom.

"Ew, Dean, honestly, that's not even a good porn page." I shook my head.

"Dean..." groaned Sam, but he didn't responded, "Would you just—don't touch my stuff anymore, okay?" he sounded angry.

Then Dean emerged again, "Why don't you control your OCD?"

I groaned, "Here we go..."

They started bickering again, and I went to my room, took my laptop, returned to their room, and started doing some research about the building or any suicide. But it was clean. There hadn't been nothing weird at all in that building.

Two days after that night, we were eating breakfast on a local cafeteria. Trying to decide of stay or go, since this probably wasn't a case.

"So what then?" said Sam, "It's not a haunting, maybe it was just a suicide after all"

Dean shrugged, and since he was still eating, I talked for him, "Yeah, maybe" We were silent for a couple of minutes, and I realised that Sam was still mad at Dean for his computer.

I finished eating and then stood from the table. "Well, it was awesome eating with you guys, but I have to go" I kissed both of them on the cheek and took my leather jacket.

"Wa-Wait, where are you going?" asked Dean turning to look at me.

"Gonna stick around at the building, just to see if I found anything' worth staying here, and I want to saw Chris" I said, "See ya later. Call me if you found anything"

I spend the rest of the day in the building where the professor had died. Searching for anything out of the ordinary.

But I got nothing. I nearly accepted it was just a suicide.

Nearly. The only thing I did not understand was that if the professor was as famous and womaniser as he seemed to be, why would he commit suicide? He seemed happy with his life, or so people said.

Anyway, after a couple of hours, I got tired and decided to head to my place to rest for a little while. But when I was walking on campus grounds, I ran into someone. Quite literally.

Because of the impact, I nearly fell, but strong hands caught me. I found myself staring at the smirking face of the janitor.

"Oh, hello" I said moving away from his grasp, "Sorry I bumped into you"

"Don't worry" he told me with an easy going smile, "Are you here for what happened?"

I looked at him. "Uh, yeah" I said uncertainly.

He walked with me, with an easy going smile and sort of sassy movements.

"And you believe it?" he asked me.

I looked at him a bit confused. "Uh, I suppose so"

"Open minded, huh?" he gave me a look, like he founded me interesting or a puzzle.

"Sorry," I said after some seconds in silence, "I think I'm a bit lost, what are we talking about?"

He chuckled, and I half smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, what happened last night" he said, "Haven't you heard?"

I shook my head.

"Well, a kid was abducted by an alien" he told me.

I stopped in my tracks, and he looked at me with amusement.

"Aliens" I repeated, totally sceptical.

He shrugged, "That's what he said"

"He said he was abducted by an alien?" I asked him, and when he nodded, I continued, "What did he smoke?" the kid had to be on drugs to say something like that. I mean...not that I don't believe in aliens, it was just that..., well, if they do exist, I just didn't think they will randomly abduct collage students.

He snorted, "So much for believing"

"I'm sorry, but that just sounds...—"

"I know" said the janitor, "I thought the kid was high when I heard the story, but then I saw it..."

He paused for effect, and I rolled my eyes, but gave him full attention.

"What did you saw?" I asked.

"You won't believe me"

"Prove me, I believe in a lot of things" I told him, "You'll be surprised if you knew"

He gave me a smirk, "I don't think so"

I raised an eyebrow at him, but smiled. "Ok, whatever, what did you saw?"

"Talk to the guy" he told me.

"What did you saw?" I asked again.

"Talk to the guy" he told me again, "Then go to the entrance of Crawford Hall"

He turned to leave, but I called after him.

"Whoa! Wait, what's the boy's name?"

"Curtis"

I did as the janitor told me. I talked to my brothers, whom just had heard about it, and we decided to talk to Curtis. We didn't really believed it, but at least we could talk to the boy and ask him some questions.

We found him in a bar, drowning himself in alcohol.

"Hey, you ought to give those purple nurples a shot" Dean told him chuckling slightly.

The boy gave him a glare, and Dean shut up.

"So, what happened, Curtis?" asked Sammy.

Curtis looked at Sam, and made a movement with his mouth that was like, 'Does it matter?' "You won't believe me. Nobody does" he crossed his arms and looked at the table.

"Give us a chance" I told him softly.

"I do not want this in the papers" he pointed a finger at us.

"Off the record, then" said Dean.

Curtis looked at us, then at the table again, like trying to decide if we were really going to listen to him.

"I, uh...I blacked out, and...—" my brothers and I shared a look. "—I lost time, and when I woke up, I don't know where I was."

A waitress leave another drink in the table, this time, I took it.

"Then what?" asked Sam.

"They did tests on me" his voice cracked, and I bit my lips. Insecure about all that. Curtis did seem afraid and...well, fucked up.

"And, uh...—" instead of continuing, he drank his purple nurple. Then he talked again. "They, uh...they probed me"

The three of us had similar reactions. Sam's eyebrows shoot in the air, while he scratched his head trying to hide a smile. I tried not to laugh, but I was failing dramatically. Dean did a double take at Curtis.

"They probed you?" he asked incredulously.

Curtis looked at him. "Yeah, they probed me. Again and A–Again and—and again." he drink anther purple nurple, and a grimacing/shrugging Dean, a smiling Sam and a giggling me looked at each other again. "And again and again and again and then one more time."

"Yikes" said Dean.

"And that's not even the worst of it" said Curtis.

Dean and I looked at each other. "How could it get any worse?" we asked.

"Some alien made you his bitch?" I joked.

Curtis gave me a look, and my smile dropped. No freaking way...

"They...They made me...slow dance!"

Ok.

Dean still had the same look on his face, while Sam nodded with pursed lips, mock understanding. I tried hard not to laugh, I really did.

When we left the bar, I told my brothers what the janitor told me. And we went to the entrance of the college.

"Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me" I said.

There were big circular engine marks on the grass. Like the ones a alien spaceship would leave. What the hell was happening here?


	4. Candy Man

**Chapter 4 **

It was just too much for me. It was ridiculous. Why would an alien abduct a college student. A frat boy like Curtis. It made no sense.

Still, we decided to dig in a little more about Curtis. We started asking his roommates, but, uh...Sam started to act...really weird. I mean...there was no need to hug that boy. He honestly didn't cared about what happened to Curtis.

I shared a look with Dean. "I'm gonna go...ask Chris" I told him, eying Sam hugging that man.

"You brave little soldier" he was saying.

I snorted and turned around, searching for my boyfriend. Chris was a friend of Curtis, so I supposed he could know something I didn't about him.

"What can you tell me about Curtis?" I asked him when I saw him.

"Hello to you too" he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Hello, Good morning. What can you tell me about Curtis?"

I did not knew him well. But if an alien got interested in him and abducted him and probed him and made him slow dance and all that, he should be special or whatever.

Chris looked at me, and shrugged. "He's an idiot"

"Yeah, I noticed, but I mean, why would an alien abduct him and...made him slow dance and—"

Chris looked at me wide eyed, and then laughed. Loudly. "Slow...Slow dance?"

I gave him a look, "Please don't tell anybody that. We promised not to tell anyone" But I was tempted to tell Chris that they had probed Curtis too. I hadn't heard Chris laugh in a long time.

"Yeah, whatever" he snorted, "But seriously...slow dance?"

I giggled. "Yeah, I know. Crazy, right?"

He snorted. "Sound like he was high to me."

"Not so sure about that" I said, "Have you seen the engine marks on the ground?"

"Yeah" he shrugged, "But tell you what, whatever happened to Curtis, he had it coming"

I looked at him surprised, I had though they were friends. "Why? I thought you guys were friends"

"Not anymore" he told me. His blue eyes looking into my apple green ones while we talked.

"Why?" I asked eying him.

"He put us through hell all semester and got off on it." he told me angrily, "Stole my trophy, destroyed every good party around here...Well, you got the idea"

I just nodded. "Anything else you can tell me?"

He shrugged. "He's pretty normal"

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

...

A couple of hours later, I was on my brother's room. I was sitting on the couch with my feet in their table while Sam and Dean fought. I had put on my iPod and currently was waiting for my dorks brothers to stop fighting about Sam's laptop so we could go out and eat dinner.

"Seriously, I'm hungry" I complained, "Can you guys stop fighting?"

They both ignored me and continued bickering like some old married couple. I groaned, Chris was studying for a really important test he had tomorrow, Sam and Dean were fighting...And I didn't wanted to be alone there on a restaurant.

But my hunger won.

...

I entered the local restaurant and ordered a pizza for me and some burgers to go for my idiot brothers. Just as I was about to walk away, I saw a familiar face sitting alone in a table, eating what looked to be a super-duper-ultra-mega-big banana split with extra candy and extra sugar. He looked up at me.

"Hey, leather girl," he said, a smirk creeping to his face.

"Hey, janitor" I responded back with the same tone of voice.

He sort of snorted a bit. "Janitor, really?"

I shrugged, "I don't know your name"

"Well, I don't know yours either, and I'm not calling you electrician" he told me.

"Touché" I rolled my eyes.

He smirked, "Sit with me"

I took a seat in front of him, and I looked at his ice cream, that somehow seemed to have even more candy now.

"I'm having a diabetic coma just looking at that thing" I said.

He gave me a amused smirk, and raised his spoon to his mouth, slowly licking it. I grimaced a bit. I loved candy, but honestly, that was way too much.

"So, did you see the alien marks?" he asked me.

I sighed. "Yeah"

"And what do you think?"

I shrugged, a bit tiredly. "Some serious crap is happening here"

He laughed. He actually laughed at me. "You have no idea"

I sighed and sat more comfortably, resting my back against the wall. Then, the words the janitor said struck me, and I looked at him.

"Do things like that usually happens a lot here?" I asked.

"Yeah, sometimes" he told me, shrugging and looking like it was nothing, but in his eyes I only saw mischief and the look you got when you were doing something naughty.

I bit my lips, trying to look cute and innocent. "Tell me about them"

I don't know if the look worked and I looked innocent. All I know is that he pursed his lips and liked them finishing his ice cream.

"You have a thing for this sort of things" he noticed, looking around and spotting a waitress.

He called out for her and she walked to us. She was really pretty, I noticed. Dark hair, blue eyes, nice body...I shook my head. It wasn't the time to cheek out some girls, I awaited for the janitor's answer. And besides, I have a boyfriend...Sadly. The girl was really beautiful.

I looked at the janitor and realised I wasn't the only one checking out the girl. I rolled my eyes a bit, to then widen them when he asked her for another one of those...things full of candy.

When she moved out to bring him that thing full of candy, I turned to look at him.

"Seriously?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He shrugged, smiling in that sassy way he usually did, "I love candy"

"I noticed" I snorted.

For a moment we just, like, stared at each other without saying anything or blinking or moving...It was weird.

Then I shook my head, trying to concentrate. "Tell me about those stories"

He sort of whined, "That's boring" he said, "Lets talk about something more...interesting"

I looked at him. "Like what?"

"How are your brothers?" he asked instead, leaning a bit towards me in the table.

I raised my eyebrows, "What about them?"

The waitress returned and leave him his candy.

"Thanks" he said with a flirty smile, to then turn to me, "Do they know you're here?"

I shrugged, "I don't really know"

"How come?" he asked, frowning.

"I don't think they noticed me got out of the motel" I said, "They were a little busy yelling at each other"

The look on the janitor's eyes suddenly changed. "Do they fight a lot?"

I nodded. "They drive me insane sometimes"

He sort of grimaced, but I saw in his eyes something that looked like pain "I feel you, sis"

I chuckled a bit at his words, but looked at him curiously. "You have brothers too?"

"Yeah" he said slowly, totally serious. I wondered if something had happened for him to change his mood so radically.

"Do they fight a lot too?" I asked before I could stop myself.

He looked up at me. "Yeah"

We were silent for some minutes, and he continued eating his candy. I looked down, not really sure if that was my clue to leave or...—

"You wanted to know about what happens here, right?" he asked suddenly.

I nodded quickly, raising my eyes to meet his.

"Well, better got comfy" he told me, his sarcastic smirk returning, "'Cause they're a lot"

...

I tried calling my brothers, but they didn't answered the damn phone.

"Dean" I said when his cellphone send me to his voicemail, "You need to hear this—"

Someone pushed me, making my phone fall to the floor. Luckily the bag with the food didn't fall to the floor. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! ASSHOLE!" it was a man, walking fast with a briefcase in his hands. He didn't even turned to me. I glared at his back.

I checked, and cursed when I noticed my phone had cracked and was dead now. "Great, just freakin' great!" my whole life depended on that phone. There I had had really important phone numbers of fellow's hunters, and other important stuff.

I forced myself to take a breath to calm down. Getting mad won't bring my phone back, I told myself.

I entered my car and drove to the Motel. I entered my brother's room without knocking. Sammy was on the bed, reading something. Dean was on the bathroom, but when he heard me enter the room he popped his head.

"Lily? Is everything ok?" asked Sam.

"Did you bring me pie?" asked Dean immediately.

"Yes" I told him tossing him the bag with the food.

He took it flawlessly. "You're my favourite sister" he said when he noticed all the pie I brought for him.

"I'm your only sister" I said amused, to then turn serious again, "You guys are not going to believe this, but Dean was right"

"Of course I was!" he said smugly, "I'm always right"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure thing"

"Right about what?" asked Sam.

Dean looked at me too, "Yeah, right about what?"

I rolled my eyes at Dean, but told them about my conversation with the janitor.

When I finished they both looked at me. Sam looked in deep thought, and Dean was tilting his head.

"So, I was right? The connection between the victims was that they were both dicks" Dean said, and gave Sam a smug look. "Told you so"

I nodded, "It had been happening for a while now, he told me so, and they all have been dicks"

"How does the janitor knows so much?" asked Sam.

I shrugged. "He has been working here for years now, and he has eyes"

"Anyway, at least we have now the connection, though..." I frowned, "It was all different what happened. One person died, the other is still alive, but pretty sure fucked up and scared"

"They learned the lessons" said Dean, nodding to my thought. "Don't be a dick"

"Seriously, 'learned the lesson' one of them is dead, Dean" bitched Sam.

"But what can cause that?" I asked to no one in particular, ignoring my brothers for a second. "I mean...a gosth and an alien"

"Weirdest match I've ever heard" said Sam and Dean together, to then glare at each other.

I frowned looking at my cracked phone. "I can't wait to see what's gonna be next" I said sarcastically, "Maybe we'll have the Hulk"

...

"Nope, not Hulk" said Dean to me, "But pretty damn close"

I had been searching in my computer for a deity or entity or maybe a poltergeist or something like that that could cause that sort of things to appear when he entered my room with his keys on his hands.

"What?" I raised my head to look at him.

"Didn't you heard?" he asked me, looking surprised.

"Eh, no?" I said closing my computer, "Hear what?"

"Where where you yesterday all day?" he asked me.

I blushed, "Uh...with Chris"

"And you didn't hear?" he asked me incredulously.

"I was...busy" my blush intensified.

He grimaced, like it was too much information for him "There was a new victim" he told me, "Police didn't know the cause of dead. Now move out of bed and come with us"

"Where are we going?" I asked putting my leather jacket over my pyjama.

"The morgue" he told me.

"Lovely" I said.

...

We three waited till it was late, and then we entered by a window.

"Here" I said one of the cubicles.

"Well, this ought be quick" said Dean looking at how small the cage was.

He removed the bloody blanket, and we three gagged. There wasn't many left of the guy. An arm and other things that was mostly...human-y stuff from inside of a body.

"Ugh" I groaned, covering my nose with my jacket. "That's so disgusting"

"That's just nasty" said Dean.

"Uh, yeah" groaned Sam.

"Mutilated?" asked Dean.

"Looks to me like something was hungry" said Sam.

"They identify yet?" asked Dean.

"Uh, yeah. Research scientist at college" said Sam, "Guess where his office was, by the way. Crawford Hall" he moved closer to the things that were once the professor, "Same as the professor"

"Thats right where the frat boy had his close encounter too" I said.

"Yeah" said Sam. He was bending down and frowning while looking at those things. "Hey, grab me that thing, would you?" he pointed to a amplifier.

Dean gave it to him.

"Thanks" said Sam.

He took it and continued looking at whatever he saw in the flesh.

"What is it?" we asked.

"Looks like...a belly scale?"

What? Dean and I both made the same face of confusion.

"A belly scale? From what?" he asked.

"Eh...an alligator?" said Sam slowly.

"An alligator in the sewer" said Dean incredulously.

"Like where's my water?" I said slowly.

"Seriously" said Dean again, still sounding incredulously.

"What? Well, Dean, it's a classic urban legend" Sam said, "A kid flushes a baby gator down the toilet—"

"—And it grows huge on the tunnels" I continued, "Yeah, but that's just...a legend"

Dean nodded to my words, "Yeah, no one's really ever found one. They're not real"

"Neither's alien abduction" said Sam, "But something chomped on this guy"

"This couldn't get any weirder" said Dean, still looking at the flesh.

I sighed. "I think it's time we call an expert."

"Yeah, I'll call Bobby. Maybe he had run into something like this before..." said Sam.

"Oh, I'm sure he has" said Dean sarcastically, "Just your typical haunted campus, alien abduction, alligator-in-the-sewer gig"

I snorted.

...

We decided to check the sewers before calling Bobby, so we split up. Each of us taking a different end of the campus, and off we where.

After hours down there I decided to drop it, because the only things down there were rats and spiders and cockroaches. Not an alligator.

I emerged to the surface again, finding out I was in Campus grounds. I groaned, now I would have to walk all the way to town where I had left my car! I got up and I brushed some dirt on my clothes before starting walking.

I stopped in mid step when I heard giggling and moaning coming from one of the broom closets that were a couple of meters away from me.

Normally I would ignore it, but I could recognise those moans. Now, call me whatever you want, but I knew how my boyfriend moaned.

I opened the door slowly, and just stood there, in shock. Chris was fucking some strawberry blonde chick. I...I felt so many things at once. First of all I was shocked, I never though Chris would do that to me. But I was angry too, because I had been so in love with that asshole, and he had been fucking other girls, and I had rejected a lot of really good men and women just to be with him...

I was debating myself if to punch him or shoot him when his eyes met mine.

His eyes widened and he quickly moved outside of the chick.

"Lily, baby...—" he walked toward me, making me even more angry.

I punched him as hard as I could, making him stumble back a bit. The strawberry blonde chick was looking at us wide eyed.

"Your are a dick" I told him angrily.

I moved toward the door, but his hands grabbed my elbow.

"Babe, please, let me explain, I don't know what...—" I punched him again, and he stumbled back hitting his head with a broom.

"Don't fucking touch me ever again" I told him, "Don't you dare"

"Baby, please, I swear to you I don't know how this happened...—"

I raised my hand again, but this time I didn't hit him, he wasn't worth it, I decided, letting my hand fall in the air. I moved to leave, but turned to him. "You are a dick" I repeated, looking at him. And suddenly, I felt like I was really looking at him, after all those years together, I was really looking at him.

He wasn't the charming young man I believed him to be. He was a horny teenager that couldn't respect what being in a relationship means. He wasn't what I needed at the moment. I wanted a solid relationship, I really did. But I guess he didn't.

"Tell me one thing" I said to him, "How long?"

"Lily—"

"For how long!?" I screamed.

He winced, like he spected me to hit him again. And believe me, I wanted to. "The hole year" he admitted.

I closed my eyes.

Don't hit him. Don't hit him. Don't hit him...

"Baby, who's that?" asked the chick suddenly, making me look at her. She was cute, probably his age and she did really looked confused about what was happening.

"Her ex-girlfriend" I said, looking at her. "I should warn you, be careful of him. He likes to cheat"

With that, I stormed away from them. I heard Chris call my name, but I didn't looked back at either of them.

My vision was blurry because of the tears, but I managed to got out of campus and walk in town. I walked slowly, hugging myself, letting myself be weak for the first time in a while. As my tears fell, I remembered the last time I cried. It had been when my father died. Sam and Dean didn't know it, but I was there when they burned him. They left too early they didn't saw me.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Dean's voice said.

I moved slowly to where his voice had came from. I saw him looking at his Impala, it four wheels had been pinched. I instantanelly knew the poor idiot who did it would probably died.

Dean looked at me mad, pointing wordlessly at his baby. "I'm going to kill whoever did this!" he told me. I nodded whipping away my tears.

He moved around his Impala, and crunched down unexpectedly.

"Sam!"

I looked at him confused. "What?"

He showed me what he had found.

I sighed. "Come one, Dean. He's not that dumb"

He just growled something intelligibly.

I sighed. "Come on, I'll drive you"

...


	5. To kill a Trickster

**Thanks to everyone who favourited/followed/read the story**! :)

**Allietheepic7**: Yeah, poor Lily :/ Well, I'll try to, but Lily and Gabe won't fall in love there. They will fell in love years later ;) Glad you like my story! I'll update soon.

**Cecid16**: Glad you liked it! :') I'll Update soon!

**anna3311234**: Oh, gosh :) I'm really glad you like the story! :') I'll update soon!

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

I drove Dean to the motel, but I didn't entered. I continued driving. I used to do that when I was angry or sad. It helped me calm down.

It had been a long time while I had drive so much without having a specific place to go in mind.

As I drove, I considered leaving Springfield. Sam and Dean could take the thing—whatever it was, themselves. Bobby was on his way there, so they'll have him too.

I just wanted to go away. I felt so betrayed, so sad and so tired of my life.

It wasn't fair. Since the day I was born everything had been the same to me. I was the coward one, the one that had to run away every time things got too much for me. And I was tired of it, I was tired of running. But, god, it was so hard to confront things.

No, no, no. _Life_ was hard.

I honestly didn't deserved what Chris did to me. I had been loyal to him, never cheated on him. Not even once. And believe me, I could have. I was a pretty woman—or so I had been told. I've had tons of men and woman dying to be with me. I could have a new boyfriend with a snap of my fingers, if I wanted to.

But I didn't want to.

I loved Chris Castellan.

But he betrayed me too.

I heard my phone buzz, and I got surprised that it still worked. Last night crash had been really strong. I had thought it was dead.

I managed to get it out of my purse—I had too much things there. And when I did I tried to read the number, I realised I couldn't. The screen was too scratched to me to read it.

With a sight I put it to my ear, and answered. "Hello?"

"_Lily_"

Oh. It was him.

I growled and moved out of my ear to end the call. I heard him scream, and I put it to my ear again.

"_Please, don't hung up_" he said quickly.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked frowning.

"_Please, listen to me_" he said, "_I don't know what happened_."

"You cheated on me." I said coldly, "That happened"

"_Please. Lily. I love you_"

It broke me hearing him said that.

"Do you really?" I asked with ice on my voice.

"_Lily. Please, I swear I do love you_" he said, "I _don't know what happened, Babe, listen to me" _

I sighed, and stopped the car. This conversation was making drive hard.

"You got five minutes" I told him, "Talk"

_"I swear to God I don't know how that happened_" he said.

I laughed without humour. "Yeah, I'm sure it was an accident. Don't be a dick! You told me that had been going on for a year now!"

"_No! Not that! My feelings for her" _

That hurt. A lot.

"Wow. So you are in love with her" I said, "How is this conversation making me feel any better?"

"_I'm not in love with her! I'm in love with you_!" he said_, "I just felt attracted to her, for the whole year. But I swear to you I has never laid a fin_ger on the girl before today"

I scoffed. "Yeah, right" But I knew he was telling the truth. He never swore in vain.

"_I'm telling the truth_" he said, "_I don't know what happened today. I just...I don't know, suddenly I was inside of her and...then you arrived and_...God, please, believe me."

I frowned, and sighed. "Something weird is happening on Campus" I told him, "But that doesn't justify what you did"

"_Lily_—"

"You've been attracted to that girl, it was just a matter of time that happened" I said slowly, "The right thing to do would have been to broke up with me and then fuck her"

"_Lily! You have to believe me. It was almost like I wasn't_ myself—"

I snorted, getting angry. "Your five minutes are over. Don't ever call me again"

With that I hung up.

It took me some minutes to realise I was crying.

With a sight, I decided to head back to the motel.

Running away won't help me this time.

...

I sighed as the boys told Bobby the story.

Well, tried to, coz the only thing they did was argue. I was silent the whole time, just nodding and looking at my table gloomily. They noticed, and asked me what was wrong. I tried to say it was nothing, but they knew me well.

At the end, I told them what Chris did to me, making Sam and Dean raise from their chairs and march to the door, to kill my stupid ex-boyfriend. Bobby and I managed to stop them, and Bobby managed to convince them to finish the story.

"We can kill the boy later" promised Bobby, "Now finish the story. I'm not getting any younger here"

They continued the story reluctantly.

When they get to the part in where they were both fighting in the bed like kids, Bobby interrupted them.

"Okay, I've heard enough." he said.

"You showed up an hour after that" Dean told him.

"I'm surprised at you three" said Bobby, making the three of us look down, "I really am" He looked at the three of us. "Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer."

"But I—"started Sam.

"Shh, Shh, Shh, Shh!" I snickered at Sam's face when Bobby hushed him, "Dean, Sam did not touch your car"

Dean looked at him really serious, while Sam said, "Yeah!"

"And Lily, your boyfriend did not cheated on you" he told me.

I snorted without humour. "Yeah. I'm sure he just tripped and accidentally fell into that girl's vagina"

Bobby glared at me, to then glare at my brother's too. "And if you three bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would have been pretty clear."

That let me surprised, so Bobby did have encountered with something like this before.

"What?" asked Dean.

"What you're dealing with" said Bobby.

We were silent for some second.

Sam shrugged, "Uh..."

"I got nothing" said Dean.

"Me neither" Sam said.

I just shrugged. I didn't have a clue.

"You got a Trickster on your hands" he told us.

Dean snapped his fingers. "That's what I thought!"

"I'm sure you did" I told him sarcastically.

"What!?" exclaimed Sam at the same time, "No, you didn't"

"I got to tell you...you guys were the biggest clue" Bobby told us.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

I rolled my eyes. "He means our fights" I didn't knew about Tricksters, but if something was off about this case, it was Sam and Dean's fights...Of course, besides the Ghost-Alien-Alligator thing.

Bobby nodded, "These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight."

"The laptop" Sam said.

"The tires" said Dean.

I sighed, "The boyfriend"

Chris may not have cheated on me, if what Bobby said was true, but I was still hurt. He had been having feelings for other girl. Like I said, it was just matter of time for that to happen.

"It knows you're onto him, and it's been playing you like fiddles." told us Bobby.

"So, what is it? Spirit, Demon, what?" asked Dean.

"Well, more like demigods, really" said Bobby, making me interested. I liked those things. "There's Loki in Scandinavia. There's Anansi in west Africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air, things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick."

That was awesome, I had to admit. Pretty powerfull things then.

"You mean like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator" said Dean.

Bobby nodded. "The victims fit the M.O, too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty, knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humour—deadly pranks, things like that"

We were silent for a couple of seconds, and I started to have a bad feeling.

"Bobby..." I asked slowly.

They all turned to me.

"What do these things look like?" I asked.

If they looked human, I had a guess about who it could be. There was no other person who had been at every freak accident.

"Lots of things, but human, mostly" said Bobby shrugging.

I groaned inwardly. So it _could_ be him.

"Does they like...candy?" I needed to be sure.

Sam and Dean looked at me like I was crazy, but Bobby nodded at me. "They love candy"

I groaned a bit louder._ It was him. _

It. Was. Him! The fucking asshole!

Sam and Dean and Bobby looked at me. I sighed and looked at my brothers. "What human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?"

Dean get it quickly, but Sam shrugged at first. After five seconds he get it too.

...

What I didn't understand was why would he talk to me. I mean, ok, if he was the Trickster—and by now I was pretty sure he was. Why would he had been telling me about the victims and the 'accidents'. It was like he wanted to get caught. It made no sense.

"Ready?" asked Sammy.

Dean nodded, and I shrugged.

"Whatever"

We entered the building and asked the janitor to open some doors for us.

He quickly nodded and guide us.

"Sorry I'm dragging a little ass today, boys" he said, "Had quite the night last night" he smirked and stopped in the staircase to smirk at my brothers. "Lots of sex, if you caught my drift"

I blushed when I realised he had been looking at me—not at my brothers, as he talked about his sexual life. He smirked at me again and continued walking, us following suit.

"Yeah, hard not to" said Dean.

"Listen, we won't be long. We just need to check a couple of offices up on 3" I said.

Dean smacked Sam's arm, giving him the signal to go.

"No problem" said the janitor. I mentally wondered if I should still call him janitor, or if I had to call him trickster.

"Oh, damn" said Sam suddenly. Too suddenly, "I, uh, forgot something in the truck." I sighed inwardly. Was that the best excuse he came up with?

Sam was talking to Dean, and me, but the janitor stood a couple of steps ahead of us, looking at us.

"You know what? I'll catch up with you guys." said Sam.

"Okay" said Dean.

The janitor just nodded. They continued and while I walked behind Dean and the janitor, I turned back and rolled my eyes at Sam, who gave me his bitch face.

We continued walking, and the janitor opened a door for us. I looked blankly at Dean. What were we supposed to do? We just wanted to distract him while Sam checked his things.

"So, leather girl" the janitor looked at me, "How's your boyfriend?"

He was giving me a knowing smirk, and I felt tempted to punch him.

It was definitely him. I knew it! Why else would he ask me about Chris? I mean, how did he even knew I had a boyfriend? It had to be him.

"Fine" I snapped without intending too.

Dean shoot me a look, while the janitor smirked even wider.

Thankfully for us, we didn't had to act. Sam quickly came back to us and invented an excuse. As we left the building, Sam, Dean and I talked what we had practiced with Bobby.

"Just 'cause he reads the Weekly World News doesn't mean he's our guy" Sam was saying, "You read it too"

"I'm telling you, it's him" said Dean.

"Definitely" I said.

"Look, I just think we need some hard proof" said Sam, "That's all"

"Another thing Bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect, a real sweet tooth" I said, "And I see him eating more candy than Dean in Halloween!"

"Well, I didn't find any candy bars or sugar" Sam and I glared at each other. "Not even equal"

Dean scoffed at Sam. "Probably missed something."

"I don't miss things!" said Sam.

"Yeah, cuz your Mr. Perfect" I glared at him.

Dean said exactly the same thing as I did, just that he used 'cause' instead of 'cuz'.

"What?" said Sam, looking at Dean incredulously, "Are you really still pissed at me 'cause of what the Trickster did?"

"Oh, no. You been a tight ass long before that Trickster showed up" Dean said.

They looked at each other, glaring and in Sam's case, a bit incredulously.

"Look, just stay here, keep an eye on the janitor" Sam said, "I'll go to his place"

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him.

"Shut up! Both of you" I said, glaring at them, "What the hell is wrong with you two?!" I looked at Sam, "The Trickster is killing people! We can't just leave him do that! We have to stop it"

"Oh, shut up!" rolled his eyes Sam, "You've been such a bitch since your stupid boyfriend cheated on you, you don't even see what's in front of you right now. We don't even know if he is the Trickster. I'm going to go to his place to see if I found some real evidence before you go barging in and staking the man!"

Even Dean seemed surprised, Sammy and I never, ever fighted, and now he was calling me a bitch. I glared at him. "Don't worry, this bitch won't be bitching you anymore. When this stupid case is over, I'm going to New Jersey"

We were silent some seconds. Well, that was a bit tad dramatic. But hopefully enough the Trickster would believe it.

Sam sighed. "Just wait till I get back, okay?"

"Hmm" we said.

"Okay?" asked Sam.

"Okay!" we snapped.

...

Hours later, when the night fell, we all separated. Dean and I were walking in circles, fake waiting for Sam. We knew the Trickster was probably watching us watch him.

"Eh, screw this" said Dean looking at me. I sighed. I wasn't really sure about confronting him. I mean...God, he was a Trickster, he could kill us so easily...

I pocketed the stake in my jacket pockets. Feeling it there made me feel a bit more safe. "Yeah, screw this"

We entered the building.

Dean and I took our flashlights and looked around for some corridors. We checked his locker first, but he wasn't there. Dean glanced to the stairs.

Then I heard it. Music.

"Can you heard that?" I whispered.

Dean stopped, and listened. "I don't hear anything, now hush" he whispered, and moved to the stairs. I didn't move. Instead, I turned around to where the music was coming from.

Dean stopped in mid move. He heard it too now.

"Is that...'Can get enough of your love babe'?" I asked slowly. I loved that song.

Dean shushed me, and made a signal to me. He moved first, while I entered last, glancing behind my back. Sam and Bobby were still hiding at the parking. So for now, it was just us.

Dean and I moved slowly toward the door.

Then Dean opened the door, and took a double take. I pushed him slightly, curious about what surprised him.

My eyes widened when I saw it. In the middle of the room (a place with loot of seats, I think it was the drama class room) there was a bed, some couch, a table with wine and some cups, and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, but what caught Dean's attention...(and mine), was the two woman's in sexy lingeries on the bed.

Dean and I looked at each other, before walking slowly toward them. I looked around, and there was no sign of the Trickster anywhere on the seats.

When we were nearly in front of them, the girls smirked seductively and moved toward us in sexy movements on the bed.

"I've been waiting for you, Dean" said the blonde one in a sexy voice. The other one just smirked at me and gave me a sexy twirl of her hair.

"Lily..." she said. I sucked in breath, my name sounded so awesome coming out of her lips, "I've been waiting for you"

I tried to snap out of my thoughts. The Trickster was behind all of this, I told myself, He had seen me checking out some chick in the restaurant, so he knew I liked girls too.

"Y-Y-You guys aren't real" managed to say Dean.

"Trust me, sugar, it's gonna feel real" said the black haired one.

Dean sucked in a gasp that sounded in between a gasp and a chuckle. I closed my eyes for a second. That was so tempting and so hot...

"Come on. Let us give you a massage" said the blondie.

That snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Wha–" Dean sucked on breath again.

"Dean. Don't" I said, "They're not real. They're creations of the Trickster"

Dean tried to nod at my words.

"Oh, come on, Lily" the other one said, "You are gonna love it"

"You know, I'm a—I'm a sucker for a happy ending" started Dean, "Really, I am, but..." he lingered on the black haired one breasts, "I-I'm gonna have to pass"

"They're a peace offering" said a voice behind us.

We both turned, and we saw the janitor (well, the Trickster), sitting arrogantly in one of the seats.

I was happy to have a reason to look away from those girls.

"I know what you two and your brother do" he told us, "I've been around a while. Run into your kind before"

"Well, then you know that I...can't let you just keep hurting people" said Dean.

The Trickster rolled his eyes dramatically, moving his head back. "Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you, Lily and Sam—I like you" he told Dean, pointing a finger at us, "I do. So threat yourselves...long as you want"

Damn, that was tempting. Dean's face was like he was debating himself, and I was too. It had been a long time since I had been with a woman. And I kinda missed the feeling.

"Just long enough for me to move to the next town" continued the Trickster.

Dean and I faked a smile.

"Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that" I said, talking for Dean and myself.

The Trickster opened a candy bar that I hadn't noticed he had, "I don't want to hurt you, Lily" he told me, raising his candy bar to his mouth, "And you know I can"

I didn't say anything.

Dean talked for me, "Look man, I—I got to tell you, I dig your style, all right?" he turned to look at the girls on the bed, "I mean" he chuckled, "I really do"

"And the slow-dancing alien" I continued for Dean, chuckling slowly, "That was awesome"

The Trickster threw his head back and laughed.

"One of my personal favourites" he told us, "Yeah"

"But, uh, we can't let you go" Dean said.

"Too bad" said The Trickster, no longer smiling, "Like I said, I like you. Sam was right. You shouldn't have come alone"

It was our turn to smirk.

"Well, I'll agree with you there" clicked his tongue Dean.

The doors burst open and the Trickster's face fell for a second. He turned quickly. Sam bursted out of the first door, stake firm in hand. By the other door, Bobby entered, stake in hand too.

The Trickster turned to Dean and me, but addressed me. His eyes sort of shinning with pride.

"The fight you guys had outside—that was a trick?" he asked me.

I shrugged smirking. Dean smirked too.

"Hmmm" he made a thoughtful face, "Not bad"

Dean and I took out our stakes.

"But you want to see a _real_ trick?" he asked, this time evilly, pointing a finger to the ceiling.

Then I heard it, a chain saw revving. My eyes widened considerably when I saw a man with a chain saw just behind Sam.

He managed to move out just in time, and the chain saw didn't touched him.

Dean attacked, but the black haired girl stopped him. I punched her, as hard as I could, making her scramble back and let Dean go. I heard Dean yell when the other girl attacked him, but I didn't turn around. I managed to glance back just one second, and I saw the chain saw man cutting Bobby's stake, Sam on the floor and Dean on the bed.

I groaned.

"Men" I grumbled, moving and attacking the Trickster.

I don't know how, but he stopped me when I was right in front of me. I stumbled and fell into his lap. He was laughing, hard. Like we were something funny. He took a bite of his candy and glanced down to me, like he just noticed me there, struggling to find my stake and stab him.

He sighed. "Sorry, beautiful"

He moved his hands and send me flying back to a wall, hitting my head pretty hard. I hissed and groaned in pain.

Dean continued fighting with the girls, while Sam and Dean fought the chain saw man, and I struggled to get on my feet.

"Nice toss, ladies!" clapped the Trickster.

I looked in front of me and saw my stake. I found out the strength I didn't know I had and got on my feet. I took the stake and run to him. He was still clapping. Dean had been thrown to the floor, and the chain saw man nearly cut Bobby's head.

He was now standing, talking to Dean, but he turned around when he saw me coming to him.

"Lily, Lily, Lily" he sighed, "I did not wanted to do this"

I didn't gave him time to do something, I raised the stake and slammed it into his heart. His eyes widened, and his hands gripped mine.

"Neither did I" I managed to say, feeling something weird in me when he looked at me wide eyes, making little sounds of pain. His eyes locked into mine.

I was guilty, I realised, but I shouldn't have been. He was a monster. I was a hunter. I killed things like that. But still...he was funny, and he just killed people who deserved to die.

I moved the stake a bit, struggling with his hands still on mine, and the chain saw man and the girls disappeared.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, and pushed him roughly to the seat.

He fell, immobile, eyes closed, blood on his mouth and shirt. I dropped the bloody stake.

I felt my brothers and Bobby walking toward us.

"You guys ok?" Dean asked from behind me.

"Yeah" I said slowly.

"I guess" said Sam.

We were watching the Trickster dead body.

"All I gotta say...he had style" said Dean, groaning in pain as he limped away.

Bobby pushed Sam and I out of there too. We needed to go before someone could enter and find the body.

...

We ran out of the building.

Bobby entered the Impala, but we three stayed out of it for a second.

"Look, Dean, Lily..." started Sam, "I just wanted to say that I'm, uh...uh..."

"Hey, Sammy" I smiled softly, "It's ok, me too"

Dean nodded, looking at Sammy. "Me too"

We smiled at each other for a second, then Bobby emerged from the car.

"You guys are breaking my heart" he said sarcastically and dramatically, "Could we please just leave?"

Sam and I smiled wide, amused, while Dean nodded half smiling. And we entered the car.

We were silent for a couple of minutes. Then Bobby broke the silence.

"You ok, Lily?" he asked me.

Sam glanced to me, Dean looked at me by the rear view mirror.

I guess I did looked a bit pale. I still felt guilty, and his golden eyes were locked into my mind.

"If you are gonna kill someone..." I started, slowly, "Try not to look at their eyes as you do it. They'll haunt you"


	6. Sooner or later, I would burn

**Mockingfire: Thanks! :') I'm glad you like the story! Yes, well, my tumblr is: Gallifreyandemigoddes :) so, yeah. I left you a message asking you more about the beta thing, but I think you hadn't seen it yet. Anyway, I'll update soon. Than you for leaving reviews :') **

**KeepCalmAndDoItLikeAFanGirl: I'll update soon! :) glad you like the story. **

**Allietgeepic7: Yes, it was a bit touchy-feely. :/ Well, the answer to your question is on the next chapter :) but no, there will be one or two chapter about Lily and then I'll skip it up to the Apocalypse. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

I smiled at my brothers.

"So, guys..." I said while shutting the trunk of my car.

They both looked at each other.

"So, Lily..." Sam cleared his throat.

"Were are you going now?" asked Dean, hands in his pockets.

I shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. Back to my apartment"

"You're retired?" asked Sam wide eyed.

I snorted. "Of course not. I just happen to be...one of those hunters that enjoy the comfort of having where to live"

My brothers rolled their eyes, but I saw a little smile in Dean's lips.

"Why don't you come with us?" he asked.

I looked at him. Totally surprised by his offer.

"Seriously?" I asked.

He nodded, and Sammy smiled.

"We'll love to have you with us" said Sam.

"Like old times" said Dean.

I smiled, but shook my head. That sounded really awesome...But I wasn't going to accept. The two of them were good by themselves. I was good alone. Besides...two boys and a girl crashing in a car? Didn't sounded so awesome...

Sam and Dean's smile dropped. They nodded and looked awkwardly to the other side.

"I'll love to, guys, but I'm used to hunt alone..." I trailed off.

"It's okay" assured Sam.

Dean just nodded.

An awkward silence followed.

I sighed. "I-I guess this is goodbye"

Both of them nodded, and Sammy came forward and hugged me thigh. I sighed, resting my face on his chest.

I was going to miss those idiots.

We separated and I kissed his cheek. "Take care, Sammy"

He smiled, and caressed my cheek. "Bye"

He entered the Impala first. I turned back to Dean, and saw him crossing his arms. I gave him my puppy dog eyes, and he rolled his eyes, but came forward and hugged me too.

"I love you, Dean" I whispered on his ear, "Take care of yourself" I was going to say 'Take care of Sammy' but I didn't, because I already knew he would.

He tightened his grip on me, and I smiled. I could take that as 'I love you too, take care'. We separated and I kissed his cheek just as I had done with Sam.

I moved slightly, and he entered the Impala. My two brothers looked at me, and I smiled and waved. They waved back, and Dean started the engine.

As they drove away from me, I felt my chest hurting. I was going to miss those idiots so much. I could already felt my regret over not going with them. But I couldn't.

The real reason why I wasn't going with them was the same reason why I left them before. Their fights. Our fights. I knew they were fighting before the Trickster thing. He only made it worst, but I knew them. They were my brothers, and they fight. A lot.

And I wasn't sure I could stand that. I was weak when it came to my family. Thats why I left in the first place! I really wanted to go with them. But I wasn't sure I could stand it. Thats why I refused.

Because I was a weak and whinny bitch.

* * *

Nearly a year after the Trickster case, I considered calling my brothers. Yeah, since we were reunited we call each other often, but this time I wanted to ask if I could join them, because I was bored, and cases with them usually were more animated than my boring way of hunting.

Besides, Sammy's birthday was today! I wanted to talk to him.

So, a night after a rough make up session with a stranger on a bar, I entered my apartment, throwing my keys to one of the counters while I took my shoes and my jacket off, only stopping when I saw a stranger sitting on one of my couches. I frowned, but before I could move an inch, a familiar voice talked.

"Don't even think about it, darling" said that voice with Scottish accent.

I frowned, moving my fingers in the wall. I found the light switches, and when I turned them on, I could properly saw the man sitting on one of my couches. It was the stranger who I had just kissed heatedly on a bar.

I frowned again. "Did you followed me?"

"Nice apartment" he said instead.

I crossed my arms, but my eyes widened when he smiled at me and his eyes flickered to red for one second, before returning to their normal colour. I groaned.

"Seriously?" I had such a bad taste in men. First Nathan, then Chris, now the stranger I had just kissed was a demon. Awesome. I sucked even more than Sam at a romantic life...Well, at least Elizabeth was a good girlfriend, before dying on my fucking arms. (Long Story)

He smirked. I rolled my eyes, but didn't bothered to attack him. If he wanted me dead, he would have killed me in the bar, when my tongue was on his throat. I moved to my bar and purred me a drink.

At his questioning stare, I turned back to him and said. "Talk first, stab later"

He smirked. "You don't sound like your brothers"

I frowned at him. "You know them?"

He snorted. "How could I not? The deal young Dean is doing...—"

My drink fell to the floor with a loud sound. Crowley smirked again.

"W-W-What?" I asked, running back to where he sat comfortably on my couch. Dean couldn't have made a deal! No way!

"Yes. Your brother Dean is making a deal as we talk, bless his soul, he wants to bring back dear Sammy from the dead"

My world came and crashed down on me like a surprise party from Atlas. I felt my knees giving up, and I nearly fell to the floor. S-Sam...Sammy was dead? What?...No. No way.

"My brother is not dead." I shook my head. "No. I refuse to believe it."

Crowley sighed. "Darling, do I look like I'm lying?"

"You're a demon. Demons lie" I snarled at him.

He raised his hands and put it where his heart should be. "You wound me, love. I'm afraid I'm not lying. As we talk your dear Dean is making a deal" his calm voice made me mad.

"Stop it then!" I screamed, desperate.

He smirked. "I can't, beautiful. I'm the king of crossroads, but this one isn't on my hands"

I didn't quite register that I make up with the king of crossroads, I didn't cared. The only thing I could hear was 'Sam's dead. Dean's making a deal' How did that all happened?

"Please" I begged. I was truly desperate. My little brother was dead. My older brother, the one who acted as a father when John didn't, he was making a deal. He was selling his souls. He would go to hell.

"What are you willing to do for your brothers?" he sounded like he was testing me. And I didn't liked it.

"Anything" I answered instantly.

He looked at me. "Do you want to make a deal, Lily?"

I froze.

Make a deal?

Sold my soul?

"Yes" I answered without thinking. It was my brothers.

He smirked, clasping his hands together. "Perfect. Now, one of my demons wants to give him three months—"

"Ten years" I spat, "The deal is always ten years"

"Not for any of you, love, you're Winchesters. There's a high prize on your heads, ten years is too much"

I fumed. "That's not fair"

"Life isn't fair, love, now." he looked at me dead in the eyes. "I say let's give Dean five months"

"Seven" I said.

He considered it for some minutes. "Let's make it a year, shall we?"

I didn't liked his tone of voice. I knew my deal would be worse than Dean's, but I didn't really knew how much worse.

"Three" I said, shaking my head.

He suddenly glares at me. "I said one year. That's the maximum, or do you want it to become three months again?"

My eyes widened slightly, and I quickly shook my head.

"Perfect" he said. "Now, let's se. Bring Sam back, give Dean a year on his deal...Anything more?"

"Can't you release Dean from his contract?" I asked.

"Sorry darling, as I said. I don't hold it. Someone else does. Someone more powerful" he said, shrugging.

We stood in silence for a minute.

"Please. Give Dean more than a year" I begged.

He shook his head. "A year, darling, or nothing. You can choose. Save your brother from burning on three months, or returning to your boring life without them"

"Okay" I said weakly. "Okay, deal"

"Sure, darling? Don't you want something else—"

I grabbed him by the tie and smacked my lips roughly agains his.

"Now bring Sam back, and gave Dean his year" I growled.

He smirked, fingers running against his lips. "See you in two weeks, darling" and he disappeared,

I froze as he disappeared. Two weeks?!

"CROWLEY!" I shouted, but he didn't came back. "DAMN YOU! COME BACK!" but he didn't.

I was alone, I left myself fall to the floor. And I cried.

I cried so hard I thought I'll never be able to cry again.

My baby brother had died. My Sammy boy died. The boy I remember having take care of him like I was his mother. The boy that always turned up to me when Dean and him fought. My beautiful law student brother. My baby brother that called himself a monster when he was not. He had died. And I wasn't there for him.

I wasn't there for him because I was busy whining over my life and our usual brother-sister arguments. I was a bitch, in all the way of the word, and because of that, I wasn't there when my brother died.

I wasn't there to hug Dean, to help him over put grief. My poor, broken soldier of a brother.

My big brother sold his soul for Sammy. My big asshole of a brother. The one that was and would ever be, my father figure (before Bobby), The man I often believed to be, like, my twin. The one that many times gave us food, no matter if there wasn't any left for him. My big brother.

He would burn in hell.

And I would too.

Sooner than him.

I considered myself a religious person. I believed in God, I believed in heaven and angels and that sort of things. I used to believe I would go to heaven when I died, because I wasn't so bad. But no. Now, in two weeks, I would go to hell.

I would die. And soon.

Very, very soon.

But it was okay. It truly was. If it means Dean have more time, and Sammy is alive, then it was okay if I died. Because I would die for them.


	7. Angels are watching over you

**Cecld16**: I'll do Mystery Spot, just that Lily won't be there. She'll be dead when it happens. But yeah, I love Mystery Spot too. It's one of my favs. I'll update soon. =)

**KeepCalmAndDoItLikeAFangirl**: I'll update soon! =)

**Ariah23**: Yeah :/

**Mockingfire**: Glad you like the story! :) I try to keep them as away as possible from being OC's, I don't like things forced. Yes, I read it :) and I followed you back! =D Your blog is awesome!

**Animagirl**: I'll update soon! =) Glad you like them!

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

I managed to stay calm for the whole two weeks. I wrote 'Goodbye' letters to my brothers and to Bobby, but I still hadn't send them. I didn't found the courage to do so. I knew Sam and Dean would came for me, and I didn't wanted to confront them. I wouldn't know what to say.

I hadn't even answered their calls. I would burst into tears if I talked to them. I was okay knowing the both of them were okay. But it hurts. Dean at least had a year. My time was running. In a couple of hours I would die and...go to hell. Then Dean would follow me in a year, and Sammy would be alone.

"Are you okay, Miss?" asked a soft voice at my left, snapping me out of my thoughts. I jumped, moving my head to look at the little kid at my side.

I was on a Church. Crying, kneeling on the floor. It had been years since I last went to a Church, I had thought that since I would die today, it would have been a good moment to apologise for selling my soul and just...I don't know, I was trying to find some type of comfort. I had waited till it was dark to come here. I didn't wanted to see anyone, I just wanted to be alone on my last day on Earth.

"Are you okay, miss?" he repeated.

I blinked. "No"

It was nearly midnight. Soon I would be Hell Hound's food, and I would burn in hell...And I wouldn't ever see my brothers again. So no. I wasn't okay.

The little kid sat at my side and put his little hand in mine. I looked at him, still confused, but somehow he didn't seemed like a treat. He was just...there. At first I thought he was a demon, or a ghost, but he looked so calm and so kind that I just...didn't cared. I was dying, anyway. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

I didn't looked at him, I just continued to look at one of the statues of God and Jesus. I didn't even asked how he knew what I had done. "Sammy died and Dean—..."

"You shouldn't have" the kid interrupted me. "You weren't supposed to. You're not a part of this" he sounded so angry it surprised me. "You're not even a vessel."

I turned to look at him. He was glaring up at the sky, but he still had my hands on his.

_What the hell was a vessel? _

"What are you talking about?" I managed to ask, frowning.

He shook his head, and looked at me. "Nevermind"

My breath got stuck in my throat when I saw his eyes.

"Your eyes..." I said weakly.

He didn't broke his gaze. "What about them?"

I shook my head, only to jump when the old clock in the wall started to tickle even more loud. Or maybe in my head it sounded louder. I don't know. I just knew I hated to hear it.

"C'mon, what about them?" asked the kid softly, rubbing circles on my hand. He was trying to distract me from the tickling clock that kept reminding me that it was almost midnight.

"They're..." I swallowed. They were the same shade of colour of the Trickster's eyes. I knew because I still hadn't forgotten his eyes. Sometimes they still haunted me. And this kid...had the exact colour and shape of them. "...beautiful"

"Thanks" he said softly, giving me a small, reassuring smile.

We continued in silence for a long time.

* * *

I felt my nerves exploding when I only had ten minutes left. I started to sob again, hugging myself and closing my eyes. The kid hugged me tightly and muttered sweet things in my ear, but I continued to sob.

"W-Why a-are y-you h-here with m-me?" I managed to say, between sobs and hiccups.

He looked at me, but I couldn't read his eyes. "You were born on a Monday."

"So?"

"Monday's are my days. They're my thing..." he corrected himself saying a soft '_Were_'. "I'm supposed to protect those people born on Monday...Or was, before..." he took a farewell look on his face.

I slowly moved away from his embrace. The way he said all that. The thing about Monday and he being supposed to protect me...

"Are you..." I stopped myself. _Could it really be it?_ "...are you an angel?"

He snapped his head to look at me, and nodded. "Yeah. I am." he didn't sounded so happy about it.

"You're a...an angel" I stammered.

Had this been an alternative world were I wasn't dying, I would have been surprised or even fangirling about it. I had believed in angels all my life. Knowing that they existed only made me smile. Mom was right, then, there were angels, and God, and all of that. I wasn't crazy or hopeless for believing.

But life wasn't that fair. I was dying, and like I mentioned earlier, I didn't really cared about things anymore. Not now, at least.

"Yes. Do I need to draw you a map?" he snapped, like it was touchy subject. His voice changed from the one of innocent kid to the one of a grown up.

I looked at him, suddenly having second thoughts. "You said you were supposed to watch me, since I was born on a Monday"

He nodded, half rolling his eyes. "Yes"

"Did you?" I asked slowly.

He looked at me blankly.

"Did you actually watched over me before today?" I insisted.

"Oh." he said. "Yeah. I did"

"Oh" I said.

We were in silence again. This time I was looking at him, while he evaded my eyes. After a while, he turned and looked at me too.

"Say something" he said.

I looked at him. "Where were you when I needed you?" my voice didn't sounded angry, it only sounded sad and broken. I wasn't angry, I was just sad.

"I was there" he told me softly.

"Really?" I asked, feeling even more heartbroken.

He hugged me again. "Yes, I was"

"I never saw you before" I whispered, my head in his little neck.

He said something, but I didn't heard him clearly. "—Lily, I couldn't always appear to you like I really am, you are smart, even more now that you're a grown up woman. I was always different, random people."

"Like who?" I asked slowly, wanting to know, and trying not to hear the clock tickling.

He sighed, thinking. "Mmmm, well...Once I was the cute boy that helped you with your bags after a long day of shopping. Remember him?" I nodded slowly, remembering the boy vaguely. "I was also that old man that had the extra large umbrella on the Bus Stop on a rainy day years ago. And I played with you a couple of times when you were little, Remember the little redhead girl from Lawrence?"

"Victoria?" I asked shocked. She had been my first friend!

He smirked at me. "That was me too. And that dog that make you company that day when John forgot to came for you to school...I'm always looking after you. Just not always with the same face." He sighed. "I stopped watching over you a couple of years ago, when you found Chris. He made you happy, and you were safe, so my job was over"

I blinked a few times. I didn't knew what to say.

"Thank you" I whispered.

He seemed uncomfortable. "Don't mention it"

After a couple of minutes he looked at me with pity.

"I'm sorry" he said softly. "I just can't believe you actually sold your soul"

I blinked back tears. "Yeah, me neither"

We were in silence again. I must admit I felt safer being in the company of an angel. My guardian angel, of some sorts.

* * *

"Can I tell you a secret, Lily?" the kid asked.

I looked at him, trying to smile. "Who am gonna tell? In five minutes I would be dead"

He smiled, despite the situation. Then, for my surprise, the little kid transformed into a familiar man. My eyes widened.

"No" I moved away from him. "You-You—"

The Trickster rolled his eyes. "No fuss, no muss, I was also the Trickster at Crawford Hall"

"But you...but you..." I stammered. "You tried to kill me!"

"I did say I was sorry, didn't I?" he frowned at me.

"Wow. That makes me feel so much better" I said sarcastically. "My guardian angel tried to kill me. How reassuring"

He rolled his eyes, but after a few seconds I sat down at his side again. He wasn't going to hurt me, or he would have done it already...I guess.

"You can't tell anybody" he told me frowning at me. "I'm hiding"

"Why?" I asked curiously. I still couldn't believe the Trickster was really an Angel.

He stiffened.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it—" I said slowly, but he raised his hands, and I shut up.

"No, it's okay" he said softly, taking a couple of seconds to answer me. "You know, you and I...we're more alike than you think"

I couldn't help but snort. Yeah, sure. An angel and me, a sinner. _Obviously_ so much in common.

"My family...is a really dysfunctional one" he told me. I nodded slowly, I remembered when he told me his brothers fought a lot too. "Always at war. I-I couldn't stand it. Watching them tearing each other throats? I couldn't stand it. So I ran." he shrugged.

"Oh" So that's why he said we were alike. We both had ran from our families. "That's how you became a Trickster?"

He smiled at me, an actual smile, not just a smirk. "Actually, you inspired me to become one"

I blinked. "Me? How?"

"In high school, remember that idiot who punched you and called you a whore?" he asked me, frowning a bit.

I frowned. "Of course". That had been the first time someone had called me that, so it had quite an impact on me.

"I was the janitor that polished the floor enough to make him fall in his ass" he told me, half smirking. "Remember that moment?"

I smirked too. "How can I forget? It was like karma"

He nodded. "So yeah, I liked doing that. Helping people and beating bullies. So I moved to Crawford Hall and started doing just that, beating bullies and assholes. Then, I exaggerated, _just a bit_, and you three, of all the hunters in the world, came to hunt me"

Realisation hit me. "That's why you looked at me like you were surprised to see me the first time we saw each other at Crawford Hall!"

He nodded. "I never expected to see you with them. Not after you ran away."

Suddenly the smile dropped off my face. "Now I will never see them again"

He sighed, and awkwardly put a hand on my shoulder. He seemed to be more comfortable hugging me before admitting that he was the Trickster.

"What's your name?" I asked him softly, a bit tired of calling him Trickster or Angel.

He refused to tell me his name. He said I already knew too much. He was more a Trickster than an Angel now, he said. He looked uncomfortable after telling me his story. He acted and called himself a Trickster, but deep down, really deep down, he still felt as an angel. That's why he was here with me tonight. And the other times he watched over me.

After a while, I looked to the clock, and froze at seeing that it was 11:58.

I whimpered.

The Trickster looked at me, bitting his lips.

"I may...or may not, be able to help you" he said slowly, unsure.

I looked at him. "What?"

Before he could answer I heard a howl, and I froze.

_Oh no. No. No. No. _

"I can...trap you in a loophole" he said, calmly, almost like if he couldn't heard the howls and barks I heard. "Sort of like—"

The barks intensified, and I jumped when I saw the most enormous dogs i have ever seen in my life running towards me. I looked at the Trickster wide eyed, but he didn't seem to understand my panic.

"They're here!" I screamed.

He moved, but before he could do something, one of them jumped on me and started to bite me and his claws were dangerously close to my throat. I whimpered, but the other hell hound jumped on me too, and before I knew it, the enormous claws were on my stomach and my throat.

The pain was horrible, and I couldn't stop screaming and whimpering in pain. I heard the Trickster yelling something, but I didn't understood him. Soon, blackness filled my eyes. The last thing I saw before blackness were the wide golden eyes of the Trickster.

Then, true hell started.


End file.
